


Can’t Shake You

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a sad song fic about my second favorite GH pairing Jason and Sam. I hope it is alright cause it has been a long time since I wrote a song fic. The song is by Gloriana and it’s the same title as the fic.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Can’t Shake You

I still change the station  
Every time they play that song  
Can't drive past your house  
So I take the long way home

Jason still can’t listen to their song or drive by her place so he just takes the long way home even if it has been so long and no matter how tired he was.

Your black leather jacket  
Still hangin' in my closet  
I wish that I could give it away  
Oh even though you're gone, somehow you stay

Sam still has Jason’s black leather jacket hanging up next to her in the closet and she has wished for so long that she could somehow give it back to him or give it away but she just can’t seem to do either one so it just stays where it is.

[Chorus:]  
And every other time a love said goodbye  
I just shake it off, shake it off  
Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you

They had both been able to move on from other people before them and yet they can’t seem to shake it off but for some reason they can’t shake the other. They have tired other lovers and built up their walls. They had told themselves it was over but nothing has been working for months now.

I didn't wanna be here  
But my friends all love this bar  
I don't wanna see you  
But I'm wondering where you are

Sam didn’t want to be at the Court but her friends loved this place meaning Maxie of course. She couldn’t help but wonder where or what Jason was doing and who he might be with.

And why am I still keepin'  
The shirt you used to sleep in?  
It's been sittin' there for over a year  
Oh even though you left me you're still here

Jason was sitting at home with the shirt that Sam use to sleep in. It had been over a year but he believed it still smelled like her and even though she left him over a year ago.

[Chorus]

I can't shake you  
No matter how hard I try  
I can't shake you  
I can't shake you  
And I don't know why

Neither one understood why they couldn’t shake the other and it was killing them but they wouldn’t have it any other way even if they never got that love back ever again that they had with each other they wouldn’t change a thing.

[Chorus]


End file.
